Factions High
by JButler
Summary: Tris has to move a lot due to her parent's jobs. She just moved to Chicago and is enrolled in Factions High. She meets a stranger named Four who reminds her of her childhood love Tobias who left 3 years ago. Are Tris and Tobias finally reunited? Sorry for the shitty summary but it's rated M cause of language and intimacy. First fanfic so it probably sucks. Sry pls don't h8 2 much!


_Bang. Bang. Bang._ I wake up to the annoying sound of my big brother, Caleb, pounding on my door and yelling at me to get up.

"BEATRICE WAKE UP AND GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" I groan and lift my heavy eyelids to glance over at my alarm clock. 6:05 AM. Are you serious? I feel like getting out of bed to beat Caleb's ass, but I really do have to get ready.

I roll over on my queen sized bed and stand up to start my boring ass day at school as the new kid, AGAIN. This time on a damn Friday! You see, because of my parents work, I have to move a lot. In the beginning of the school year we were in L.A. I started school there but only stayed for about half of the school year for my mom's job. We just moved into our mansion in Chicago.

My parents left for a business trip this morning, as always, so it's just me and Caleb in this hotel like building. My mom had to go to London again for her summer wardrobe collection, she's a very well known fashion designer. She's designed private stuff for very famous people from Ariana Grande to Michelle Obama!

My dad, however, is very high up in the government and is a pretty powerful influence on most people.

I walk over to my bathroom ensuite to get a shower and brush my hair and teeth. I got my hair done yesterday for my first day of school because, hey, why not? My hair is naturally a beautiful golden blonde that falls to my waist so on the bottom layer of my hair I decided to get dark brown highlights, almost like the color of dark chocolate. Once I'm done in the shower I blow dry and straighten my hair then start to get dressed. I finally decide on my favorite dark wash high waisted booty jean shorts, a white crop top that stops just under my boobs, my black Converse hightops, my favorite black tight fitting leather jacket, and my black Coach sunglasses that I placed neatly on top of my head. I look in my full length mirror to look at how my outfit works together and let me tell you something, I look amazing. I have always had a big butt and big boobs but this outfit makes them look even bigger and fuller like instead of a C cup I look like a D cup and the crop top shows off my six pack of abs I got during the multiple sports that I play. I sit down at my desk and start to apply my makeup. Foundation, mascara, eyeliner, light brown eyeshadow, blush, and a Baby Lips. The eyeliner really makes my blue eyes pop. I spray myself with a vanilla scented body spray and slip on my brown braided bracelet and four other bracelets that I received from other friends in L.A. I glance back over my shoulder at my alarm clock. 6:45 AM. School doesn't start for another hour but I have to be there early to get my schedule and locker number. Because have so much free time I decide to do my nails. I get out the box of acrylics that I received for my sixteenth birthday last month in October. The acrylics are clear so you can paint them any color you want. I chose to use my favorite mint green nail polish for four of my nails and white nail polish for my ring fingers. Once I'm done applying the nail polish to the acrylics and securing them onto my nails, I add a top coat and take the glass elevator downstairs to the bottom floor as my floor is the fifth and top floor. As I make my way to the kitchen I see a note and an envelope on the counter. I walk over to the note and pick it up to read it.

_"__Dear Beatrice, _

_I'm sorry this is such short notice but your father and I have to leave for a year long business trip and won't be back until around your birthday. Caleb is staying at the Black's house and you are welcome to go over there too but you don't have to if you don't want to. In this envelope I have provided you with 900,000 dollars and your father and I will continue to pay the bills for the house and putting money on your debit card. I stocked the kitchen with all of your favorite foods. You are allowed to invite as many people as you want over to the house but please no parties. I want you to put this money in your backpack and bring it everywhere you go so you always have it on you in case of an emergency. I'm sorry for the short notice but I want you to call me once a month to let me know you are okay. I love you Bea, please be careful._

_Love,_

_Mom."_

Once I'm finished reading the note I put the money in my Vera Bradley wallet and place that in the front pocket of my black Jansport backpack along with my white Iphone 6 and my car keys. It's now 7:30 and school starts in 15 minutes so I decide to just stop by Starbucks to pick up frappe and a few cake pops. I hop inside my yellow Porsche 911 Turbo with black interior and glide to Starbucks. When I pull into the school parking lot, double chocolatey chip frappe in hand, I still have 10 minutes to get my schedule and locker number. I step out of my car to be met with hundreds of boys eyes. They all look like their eyes are going to fall out of their heads and their jaws are broken and won't close. Just to put the icing on the cake for the guys I put my backpack and frappe on the top of my car and pull out my favorite mint EOS and applied it thoroughly on both my top and bottom lips. When I basically see drool dripping from their mouths I stop, lock my car, and throw my backpack over my right shoulder. I begin to walk to the front office, swinging my hips as I do so, and step inside the toasty building. I am greeted by a friendly face with a warm smile.

"Hello, my name is Lauren. What can I help you with?" she asks in a sweet tone. "Hi, I'm Beatrice Prior, I'm new here." I reply. A look of recognition flickers across her face at the sound of my name. "You're Natalie and Andrew Prior's kid, aren't you?" I just give a slight nod and her eyes light up. "Well here you go, Ms. Prior," she says as she hands me a small stack of papers. "Have a great first day." she says with a genuine smile.

I walk down the hallway to my locker, number 464, in the Dauntless hallway. I twist the combination into the lock to open it but it doesn't work. I try again, going slower this time, and it still won't budge. At this point I'm a little pissed so I decide to ask for help. The guy next to me opens his locker with ease and neatly stacks his books in his locker so I ask him.

"Excuse me?" I ask him. He looks over at me and folds his arms over his chest, leaning against his locker facing me and I am stunned at what I see. He is around 5'11 and very muscular. His dark brown hair cropped short but not too short, he has a hooked nose with a narrow bridge, a full lower lip and a near nonexistent upper one. But that's not why I continue to stare at him. It's his eyes that hold my interest, they are a deep blue with a patch of light blue on his left iris. His eyes are like an ocean that I just want to dive into and never resurface.

He must notice me staring at him because he asks a question in a very low and sexy voice that makes me want to melt. I don't quite catch the question as I was to fixated on his voice to listen to what it was asking. "What?" I ask and he chuckles lightly. He steps closer to me, leaning his head down so it reaches my ear. "I said, like what you see?" he whispers seductively, I can feel his lips moving against my ear and his breath tickles my cheek. I forgot how to speak so I just close my eyes and nod. He laughs lightly in my ear and I swear it feels like I'm going to burst into flames at the sound of his voice. "My name's Four. What's yours?" "Beatrice Prior." I try to say as evenly as possible failing miserably as my voice cracks. Four just grabs my schedule out of my hands and reads it.

"Well Beatrice, looks like we're going to be spending a whole lot of time together cause you're in all of my classes." he chuckles again.

_Holy shit I swear that laugh will be the death of me. _I think to myself as I begin too giggle. "Well, thanks Beatrice. You're laugh is pretty damn sexy too." he whispers. "What?" I ask honestly confused. "You were thinking out loud." Oh my God he is so hot that I don't even care that I should probably be embarrassed. Just then the bell rings signaling it's time to head to class. As I start to walk towards home room I feel a strong grip on my wrist. "Come on, the first three periods are math, science, and history. It's really boring. Let's go ditch until lunch, than I can introduce you to my friends." he says. I don't even consider staying here when he is offering to be alone together. I start to nod and he takes my hand, towing me towards the football field bleachers. When he grabs my hand I get this electric shock that pulses through my body. Touching him has the same effect on me my first love, Tobias, had on me.

**FLASHBACK TO 3 YEARS AGO-(Tris is thirteen)**

I was walking hand in hand with the boy that I loved. I've known Tobias since I was born, our families were really close and he was actually at the hospital in the waiting room while I was being born. Tobias was one of the first people to ever hold me, he held me before my own grandparents did! Tobias and I weren't dating because I was thirteen and he was my best friend but everyone thought we were. The truth is I had insanely deep feelings for Toby but I pushed them deep down and whenever I was walking down the hall hand in hand with him someone would come up to us and ask us if we were dating, I would say no then lie about my feelings to whoever asked. Whenever I did this I would look back over at Toby to see a hurt look in his eyes that I never really understood. Tobias had put a blindfold over my eyes and was taking me somewhere special for my thirteenth birthday. He told me to wear something nice so I was in a dark blue dress to match his eyes and my converse. "Toby where are we going? You know I hate surprises." I whined. "Come on Tris just a little further!" The nicknames we had for each other brought us closer together because we were the only ones who knew about them. Everyone just called me Bea and him Tobias. We walked for about another five minutes before we stopped. Tobias was two years older than me so he had just turned 15 but started school late because of his birthday and his mom wanted him to be one of the oldest in the class not the youngest so he was in eighth grade with me.

Once I took off the blindfold I felt a warm pair of lips on mine. I was so shocked about the kiss it took me a few seconds to react. I held very still, my eyes closed and hands at my sides, as his hands caught my face and his lips found mine with an eagerness that was not far from violence. I could feel his hurt as his mouth discovered my passive resistance. One hand moved to the nape of my neck twisting itself in my hair, the other one pulling me closer to him. His hand continued down my arm finding my wrist and pulling my arm around his neck. All the while his lips, so soft and warm, tried to force a response out of mine. As soon as he was sure I wouldn't drop my arm, he freed my wrist, his hand feeling its way down to my waist, finding the skin at the small of my back, and he tugged me forward, bowing his body against mine. His mouth followed the line of my jaw, and then explored the length of my neck. He freed my hair, reaching for my other arm to draw it around his neck. Then both of his arms were constricted around my waist, and his lips found my ear.

"I'm so sorry Trissy, I don't know what came over me but I had to do that, at least once." I shivered as I felt his teeth graze my earlobe. Suddenly my brain disconnected from my body and I was kissing him back. My lips were moving with his in strange confusing ways they never moved before. I wound and tightened my fingers in his hair pulling him closer now. It was in that moment that I realized I loved Tobias Marcus Eaton. He pulled away first, both our breathing ragged and heavy. He looked down at me with a wide smile across his face. He bent down to kiss me again but this time it was different. His hands were soft on my face and his warm lips were gentle. It was brief, and very,very sweet. His arms curled around me, and hugged me securely to him as he whispered in my ear.

"I love you Beatrice Natalie Prior." he whispered as tears pooled in my eyes. "I love you too Tobias Marcus Eaton"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I smiled at the memory and sat down on the bleachers next to Four. His next question came as sort of a surprise to me.

"Beatrice, have you ever been in love?" he asked me. "Yes. I have, his name was Tobias and I loved him with everything I had, but his mom had to move for work and I never saw him again. He said he would come back for me in high school though. I guess this small part of me is still hoping he'll come back but I haven't seen or heard from him in almost 3 years."

His deep blue eyes reminded me of Toby's, the same beautiful shade. "Actually, you kind of remind me of him. He had the same amazing eyes you do." Four looked up at me from under his eyelashes, his eyes smoldering. "Four, you look to old to be a 16 year old junior with me. How old are you?" I ask confused. Four took a deep breath and quietly said 18 before our lips met.

_Oh._

_My._

_God._

Four is Toby. Toby is Four. I kiss him back so hard I hurts. I brought my hands around his neck and I straddle him as his hands feel their way down my back to my ass so he can hold me to him. I quickly gasp as I feel him squeeze and then I kiss him harder. I feel his tongue slip across my bottom lip asking for entrance and I quickly give it to him. I can feel his tongue massaging mine and his hands squeezing my ass. I slide my hands down his chest and start to pull on the hem of his shirt. Realizing what I want Toby whips off his shirt and starts peppering kisses down my neck and across my collar bone. My hands trace his chest and stomach, feeling the muscles in his arms flex when I get close to the waistband of his jeans and hearing him moan into my ear whenever I do something he likes, such as pushing myself on him hard, slipping my fingers under the front of his waistband, playing with the button on his pants.

When we need air we pull away with heavy breathing. "Come on." I say picking up my backpack and throwing it onto my shoulder. Tobias looks sad, disappointed, and annoyed at the fact that we're leaving. I just pick up his shirt and take off my own, leaving me in a strapless black lace bra and booty shorts. Toby looks extremely happy at the fact that I'm now shirtless but, much to his disappointment, I slip his shirt over my head. Underneath the shirt I take off my bra and put it in his hands. He looks like he's going to burst with joy. _Just wait until he sees the thong... _I think to myself. I walk slowly over to him and stand on my toes in front of him so our waists are touching and I feel him shiver. "Come on Toby." I whisper in his hear, nibbling on a sensitive part just behind his right ear that I remember discovering 3 years ago. He moans and asks where we're going. Seductively I whisper in his ear, "my place." He takes off my backpack and picks me up bridal style than throws my backpack over his shoulder and sprints off to my car. We still have 3 hours until lunch so we'll still make it back in time for me to meet his friends. I open the car and speed off towards my house.

I open the door and shove the house key into the lock with Toby right behind me, kissing my neck and wrapping his arms around my waist from behind. I get the door open and pull Tobias inside with me. He turns me around and pushes me against the door before we are even 3 steps inside. I wrap my arms around his neck and my fingers twist into his hair, he picks me up, holding my ass, and I wrap my legs around his waist. I cling to him as we get in the elevator and I press the number 5. In the elevator Toby begins to slip his hands in my shorts, making me shiver. His hands are all the way inside my shorts now and his fingers reach around my ass and squeeze. I hear the ding and hop on Toby's back, kissing down the back of his neck to his shoulders. We make it to my room and Toby sits down on my bed. I straddle Toby and his hands start to travel up his shirt I'm wearing and begin to grope lightly across my chest. He massages me lightly and it feels amazing so I return the favor. I start to grind on him lightly and he begins to moan. I grind on him harder, kissing him deeply, while I play with the button on his pants.

"damn it..." I hear him whisper. "whats wrong Toby?" I ask while he nibbles on my collar bone. "the things you do to me Tris..." he says. I'm about to ask him what he means but something stops me, I feel something poke me underneath my pants and I understand completely what he means. I stand up and pull him with me. I bring his hands to my waist from behind me and we just start to grind together. He groans and I feel something poke me again, but this time I notice the tent in Toby's pants. I pull him loser to me and start whispering in his ear. "Toby Eaton. You have known me my whole life and you're getting turned on?" I ask and he just closes his eyes, bites his bottom lip, groans softly, and nods. I grab the tent in his pants and begin to massage it ever so lightly but enough for him to know what I'm doing. He moans and bites his lip while running his fingers through his sexy hair. "Am I making you horny Toby?" I ask while unbuttoning his pants. He groans and nods.

He then looks straight into my eyes with a pleading and desperate look, a wanting clear in his features. I just nod and his eyes follow me as I get down on my knees and tug the zipper of his pants down with my teeth. I pull his pants down to his knees and then he takes them off the rest of the way. While he is taking of his pants I take off my shirt and begin to rub my boobs lightly. Toby sees me and his eyes go wide. I look up at him and ask, "Toby, am I really going to have to take these shorts off by myself?" I ask and he chuckles. He walks over to me in his boxers and starts massaging the upper part of my thighs, pushing up and over so I feel what he feels, the wanting, the craving, the absolute feeling of needing him right now. Soon he slides my shorts off so I'm in just my black lace thong. He stands up placing a hand on my boobs and pushes me towards the bed while I walk backwards so he can see me. I find the bed and pull him down with me so he's on top and we start making out again. I slip my hand in his boxers and grab him. Toby comes to life and slips his fingers around my thong to start fingering me. Toby is a damn pro at that, he slips in one finger and then adds them until he gets to four fingers inside me.

He kisses me down my stomach until he gets to my clit which he flicks lightly with is tongue and nibbles at with his teeth. I moan and grab my bed sheets until he sicks his tongue inside me. The feeling of Toby's tongue inside me is amazing. Once he's done licking me he takes off his boxers and pulls off my thong with his teeth then he climbs over me. Toby just hoers there for a second with a look in his eyes asking _"__are you sure about this?_" I give him a nod and he enters me, breaking the skin and I groan at the pain but that doesn't stop Toby. He thrusts deep inside me and starts kissing me again. He nibbles my lower lip asking for entrance and I quickly give it to him. Toby thrusts in me for about an hour until we both cum.

By the end we have 30 minutes until lunch and we're all hot and sweaty from this morning's activity so we take a shower together. We help clean each others body, spending extra time on our sensitive parts, and get dressed. We get dressed, him helping me put my bra and thong back on, and lay down. I have to blow dry and straighten my hair again, but Tobias just towel dries his hair. I redo my makeup and brush my teeth again, for obvious reasons, and jump on Toby's back. We drive back to school in my Porsche and make it just as the bell is ringing for lunch.


End file.
